thetekkitmainfandomcom-20200213-history
Spaceship
The Spaceship is arguably the most vital part of Galacticraft. The Spaceship is your only vehicle which is able to take you on your journey through the universe. The Spaceship requires Rocket Fuel for liftoff. It may only be placed on a 3x3 grid of launch pad, and it can take you to the moon, a space station, to earth, or to mars Recipe The Spaceship requires the NASA Workbench to craft. Placing a normal wooden Chest in one of the green boxes while crafting will yield a rocket with storage space. The Rocket inventory and Fuel Level indicator can be accessed by pressing "f" Steps To Launchwhile in the rocket In order to launch a Spaceship follow the steps below: 1. Place the Rocket Launch Pad blocks to for a 3x3 area 2. If your rocket is "pre-fueled" (Accessible only through creative mode) then place and hit spacebar twice to launch. 3. Otherwise, place a Fuel Loader on one of the surrounding blocks. You will need to fill this with Fuel created from in either a Buildcraft Oil Refinery or Galacticraft refinery. 4. Power the fuel loader. Setting up a "Stirling Engine --> Wooden Conductive Pipe --> Gold (or lower) Conductive Pipe --> Fuel Loader" will work if set up properly. 5. Place your rocket on the launchpad via. right click. 6. Click "Load" in the Fuel loader GUI and wait for the rocket to fuel. You can check the current progress by getting in the Spaceship and pressing "f". 7. When there is any amount fuel in the rocket, you are able to press the spacebar twice to launch. However, if you don't have enough fuel to get into space your rocket will fall. IMPORTANT: ''' It is recommended to have prepared all necessary items for space-travel. This is in order to survive in space, and to return to earth after launching. This includes the following: '''Items to Equip: -Oxygen Mask (Or Head Power Armour with "Sealable" upgrade) -Oxygen Gear -2 Oxygen Tanks (Light, Medium, or Heavy) (Also need to be filled) -Parachute (Or Chest Power Armour with "Parachute" upgrade) If you are without these items, you will be without air and die quickly in 2-heart intervals. If you are without a parachute, on the return back to earth you will die from fall damage unless you happen to land in water. Items in order to get back to earth (if traveling to the moon) ''': -Extra Fuel loader and power supply. If you are without this, you will be stuck on the moon. '''To retrieve the Spaceship: - Upon arriving to the moon, the Spaceship, Launchpad, stored items, and left over fuel can be retrieved by right clicking the landing pod. There will not be a fuel loader however (You need to bring a extra one). - Upon arriving back on Earth - the Spaceship, Launchpad, and stored items will float down in a chest directly above the player. Trivia - Other Players nearby who punch the air empty handed while a rocket is taking off will be shown as waving to those in the rocket. - Smoke will appear under the rocket while it is fueling. Consider building elevated launch platforms for the best visual effect. - Currently, a Spaceship will not break if it runs into solid blocks at any speed- but will be stopped by the blocks. If the Spaceship is going at top speed upon collision, it can get seemingly get halfway through the block - but still stop and escape if the player turns around. - Standing under a Spaceship while it is taking off will deal burn damage. This includes damage to mobs and other players. However, wooden blocks and other flammable objects will not catch on fire. - A SpaceShip, during flight, can be tilted to go completely horizontal using keys "s" and "w". The player can then control the horizontal direction using keys "a" and "d". However, the spaceship cannot be tilted downwards. - A SpaceShip takes about 14 seconds to go from upright to fully horizontal using keys "s" and "w" - Breaking a Spaceship before, during or after launch using a couple left clicks will always drop the Spaceship. However, any fuel left over will not be able to be recovered unless the rocket is a "Pre-fueled" Spaceship. Also, the launchpad will have to be re-made. - You can at any time, exit the rocket by right clicking. However, the Spaceship can continue to fly on or launch without you! - A SpaceShip will have it's window facing north upon creation. (check) - The Spaceship will activate tripwires if the player is inside it. - The Spaceship will continue fueling even if it is in launch phase (if it is being loaded with fuel) - Because Spaceships are stopped by blocks at any speed, and can turn horizontal - it can make for very fast low land travel. However, in comparison to Powersuits with Speed and Jetpack upgrades, it is a rather unwieldy and slightly slower alternative. Spaceships are cool Category:Galacticraft